digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyubimon
}} Kyubimon is a Mythical Animal Digimon. Kyubimon is a Digimon in the shape of a giant fox with nine tails. It is feared as a harbinger of destruction and decay, but in ancient times it was revered as an emissary of peace. Renamon with particularly high abilities and a lot of experience Digivolve into Kyubimon. It lacks attack power, but it possesses a powerful will force and is proficient in spellcraft. Its said to gallop across the heavens using limbs coated in blue flames.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Attacks * , , and , and in Digimon World Data Squad.|狐炎龍|Koenryū|lit. "Fox Flame Dragon"}} * and .|鬼火玉|Onibidama|lit. " Ball"}} * : Charges and attacks with the head. * : Uses the power of a will o' wisp to quickly tackle its enemy. * : Attacks with an electrifying headbutt. * '|天狗| }}: Emits a high pitched scream and summons a spirit on the enemy. *'Touhakken': Shrouds its paws in ghostly flames, then delivers a powerful kick. Design Kyubimon is a yellow nine-tailed with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around its paws and tail tips. Etymologies ;Kyubimon (キュウビモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) |九尾の狐|Kyūbi no Kitsune}}. Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Kyubimon card, titled "EX Plug-in All", is a Rank 3 Item Card which restores 400 DP to all Digimon. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon World Data Squad Kyubimon is one of 's digivolutions. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 3 Kyubimon is unlocked by: *Renamon: Level 5 *Kotemon: GuardiAngemon: Level 20 *Kumamon: Grizzmon: Level 20, Spirit: 80 *Monmon: Angewomon: Level 10, Spirit: 200 *Agumon: : Level 20, Spirit: 300 *Veemon: Paildramon: Level 40, Ice Tolerance: 200 *Guilmon: Angewomon: Level 10, Spirit: 200 *Patamon: Armormon: Level 40, Spirit: 300 Kyubimon also unlocks ExVeemon for Kumamon at level 10, Stingmon for Renamon at level 20 with 80 Strength, Angewomon for Renamon at level 30 with 160 Spirit, and Taomon for the other Rookie Digimon other than Renamon at level 40 (Level 50 for Veemon, whilst Kumamon also needs to be at level 15 to get Taomon) Kyubimon can also DNA Digivolve to Agunimon with Dinohyumon. It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 15/16. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Kyubimon digivolves from Biyomon (Adventure), Renamon, and Impmon, and can digivolve to Taomon, WaruMonzaemon, and LadyDevimon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Kyubimon is one of Lord 's gatekeepers in the Logic Volcano, being the more powerful of the two compared to Meramon. Surprised that the was able to defeat Meramon, Kyubimon states that being powerful isn't enough to be allowed to meet with Lord Taomon. Kyubimon gives the Hero a riddle and summons two clones of itself. Each Kyubimon then asks the Hero a question, and only one of the Kyubimons answers will result in the answer "9". If the Hero correctly states which of the Kyubimon answers is "9", then Kyubimon disperses the two clones and fights the Hero one on one. If the Hero gets it wrong however, all three Kyubimon fight the Hero at the same time. Upon Kyubimon, or Kyubimon and its clones, defeat, it allows the Hero to pass on through and meet Lord Taomon. After Lord Taomon joins the City, Kyubimon joins as well, joining the hospital, and sells recovery items. Kyubimon is a Air Data type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Renamon and Psychemon and can digivolve into Taomon, Monzaemon, and WereGarurumon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Kyubimon digivolves from Renamon and can further digivolve into Taomon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kyubimon is #114, and is an Champion-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 149 HP, 183 MP, 87 Attack, 84 Defense, 94 Spirit, 86 Speed, and 36 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and Quick 2 traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley, and begins appearing after completing Holy Species Quest 02: Dorugamon the Digger. Kyubimon digivolves from Renamon and can digivolve to Taomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Kyubimon, your Digimon must be at least level 23, with 125 spirit. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kyubimon is #088, and is a Champion-level, MP-type, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Dark elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Paralysis Guard and Skill User traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. Kyubimon digivolves from Renamon and can digivolve into Taomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Kyubimon, your Digimon must be at least level 20 with 50% friendship and 100 speed, but only once you have revived by Kyubimon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Kyubimon DigiFuses from Renamon and Guilmon, and can DigiFuse to Taomon with Apemon, and to Kyukimon with Reppamon and Snimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Kyubimon is a Fire Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from DemiDevimon, Biyomon, and Renamon and can digivolve to Taomon, Monzaemon, and LadyDevimon. Its special attack is Will-o'-Wisp and its support skill is Adroit Wisdom which increases intelligence by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Kyubimon is #087 and is a Fire Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from DemiDevimon, Biyomon, and Renamon and can digivolve to Taomon, Monzaemon, and LadyDevimon. Its special attack is Will-o'-Wisp and its support skill is Adroit Wisdom which increases intelligence by 15%. Digimon World Championship Kyubimon is a digivolution of Elecmon, Patamon or Renamon and can digivolve into either Monzaemon, Cherrymon, or Garudamon. Digimon Battle Kyubimon digivolves from Renamon and can digivolve to Taomon. Digimon Masters Kyubimon digivolves from Renamon and can digivolve to Taomon. Kyubimon can be ridden. Digimon Heroes! Kyubimon digivolves from Renamon and can digivolve to Taomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Kyubimon digivolves from Renamon and can digivolve to Taomon. Digimon Links Kyubimon digivolves from DemiDevimon, Biyomon, and Renamon, and can digivolve to Taomon, Monzaemon, and LadyDevimon. Digimon ReArise Kyubimon digivolves from Renamon and can digivolve to Taomon. Notes and references